


Sherstrade ficlet. Holiday season

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Dialogue-Only, M/M, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Let's spend the holiday season with Sherlock and Greg.Greg is normal, Sherlock is in cursive.------------------------------------------------------





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas Eve to all!

"Hey Sherlock."  
  
_"Lestrade? What are you doing here?"_  
  
"I figured you'd be along tonight too. Want some company?"  
  
_"How did you... Did John put you up to this? Mycroft?"_  
  
"No, figured it all out myself. You gonna let me in?"  
  
_" I don't need a babysitter Lestrade."_  
  
"Depends on who you ask Sherlock."  
  
_"I."_  
  
"C'mon Sherlock, let me in. I don't feel like being alone tonight. Do it for me?"  
  
_"Fine, come in. I dont have anything to eat. Mds Hudson didn't go to the shops."_  
  
"And you couldn't be bothered to go right?"  
  
_"I. John normaly goes. I didn't..."_  
  
"It's fine sherlock. Let's see what you have. I'm sure I can cook up something."  
  
_"You cook?"_  
  
"I've been a single man for almost 1,5 years now Sherlock. What do you think?"  
  
_"From all the tv shows around I figured you just lived on donuts and coffee."_  
  
"Ha! Unfortunatnly not. If I want to look somewhat good I can't live on that diet."  
  
_"You look good."_  
  
"Oh?"  
  
_"I mean, you like fine. You look not, not good."_  
  
"Thanks Sherlock, I guess. Ah, now this is something I can work with and it doesn't look too old."  
  
_"That's for an experiment."_  
  
"Now it's our dinner. Any chance you have some pasta here?"  
  
_"I dont know._  
  
"Well then, look around Genius."  
  
_"I'm not- okay."_  
  
"Excellent Sherlock! Now we won't starve to death. Were you planning on not eating till Monday?"  
  
_"The body's just transport."_  
  
"Yeah well, the body needs food from time to time, and sleep. Have you slept Sherlock?"  
_"Yes!"_  
  
"I mean in the last week."  
  
_"Not really."_  
  
"That's what I thought. There isn't a big case going on now Sherlock. Why can't you sleep?"  
  
_"What is this, the third degree? I told you, I dont need a babysitter! If you're just here to check up on me you can leave!_ "  
  
"Sherlock! I'm sorry, it's just in my nature to look out for you. I worry sometimes, specialy this time of year."  
  
_"I'm not 19 anymore Lestrade. Those nights are dead and gone."_  
  
"Are they? It's not long ago you were high as a kite. And now with John gone."  
  
_"He's not gone Lestrade! He's just married."_  
  
"Isn't that the same thing?"  
  
_"I. I don't- you should leave."_  
  
"Not gonna happen."  
  
_"Lestrade!"_  
  
"Sherlock. I'm staying okay. It's Christmas Eve, I dont want to spend it alone and I know deep down, you Don't won't to too. So shut up and get out some plates, dinner is almost ready."  
  
_"Fine. What did you make? I won't die from it won't I."_  
  
"It would be a lot quiter around here for sure but no. It's just pasta with bacon and cheese, it won't kill you. Dig in Sherlock."

“ _This isn't bad Lestrade. Where did you learn to cook?”_

“Trial and error mostly. Want some more?”

“ _Are you fatting me up?”_

“You could use it. You look too skinny Sherlock.”

“ _I do not!”_

“You look skinnier then when John was around.”

“ _Why do you keep bringing John up?”_

“Why not? He's your best friend isn't he?”

“ _I. Yes?”_

“You're not sure?”

“ _Yes! I am. I mean. I don't want to talk about it Lestrade. Not tonight.”_

“Okay, okay. Sorry I asked. Do you want some more pasta?”

“ _Please. So why are you here Lestrade?”_

“Told you, didn't feel like spending tonight alone.”

“ _But you've spend Christmas Eve alone before. What's diffirent now.”_

“Alison came by at the Yard today. Wanted to give us another try. She was rather persistant. I didn't want to find her on my doorstep tonight.”

“ _I thought you...”_

“What?”

“ _I thought you wanted her back. Now is your change right?”_

“At first yeah, I wanted her back. We'd been together for nearly 10 years, it's hard to throw that all away. But the more time we were apart, the better I felt. I'm finally starting to feel like myself again Sherlock. Maybe that doesn't make sense but well. I feel better, more alive. Going back to her wouldn't make me happier.”

“ _Oh.”_

“If people keep making you feel like shit it's better to just be brutal and go.”

“ _Yes. Yes, I suppose so.”_

“So, finished? What are the chances of us finding dessert around here?”

“ _Maybe Mds Hudson has some cake left? I'll go check.”_

“That's fine. I'll make us some tea?”

“ _Okay. Be right back.”_

“Any luck? Tea's ready. They're showing The Sound of Music, want to watch?”

“ _I found half a chocolatcake and yes, that sounds fine. It's been ages since I've seen it.”_

“You know The Sound of Music?”

“ _Don't look like that Lestrade! We watched it on Christmas Day when I was younger. I didn't hate it.”_

“Okay, let's cut that cake and sit down then. Mind if I take my shoes off?”

“ _Be my guest.”_

“Mds Hudson sure knows how to bake, this is delicious.”

“ _Yes, I would do almost anything for one of her cakes.”_

“Would you now...”

“ _I. Why are you looking at me like that?”_

“Nothing, movie's about to start.”

“Thanks for tonight Sherlock.”

“ _You're welcome. You. You should come over on New Year's Eve too. If-if you don't have plans.”_

“I don't. The days of parting all night are long gone. I really am getting old.”

“ _You're not old.”_

“That's because you don't see me waking up in the morning.”

“ _I'm sure you still don't look old then. Are you heading home now?”_

“I guess I should, it's later then I thought.”

“ _Amelia...”_

“Alison Sherlock. Her name is Alison. She'll be asleep by now I'm sure. She won't bother me at this hour.”

“ _O-okay. Goodnight Lestrade. Happy Christmas.”_

“Night Genius, Happy Christmas to you too.”


	2. Christmas day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas day and Greg gets a visit at work.  
> \--------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas!   
> \-------------------------------------------

“Sherlock? What’s wrong?”

“ _Nothing, I just brought you something to eat.”_

“It’s Christmas, why are you here? “

“ _I knew you had to work tonight.”_

“Oh. Well okay then, come in, sit down. That bag you’re holding there smells delicious.”

“ _It’s your favourites from that Indian place.”_

“You know my favourite take out food?”

“ _Of course I do.”_

“But how.”

“ _Don’t look so baffled Lestrade. The smell is hard to ignore and I’ve seen your trash. It’s all simple_ _really.”_

“No, it’s brilliant. It’s still brilliant Sherlock. I’ll never get over how smart you are.”

“ _It’s not. I’m not.”_

“You are Sherlock. You’re a true genius.”

“ _Some people wouldn’t agree with you.”_

“You mean Mycroft. Oh sod it, he’s just jealous cause he doesn’t have a goodlooking and funny cop friend like you.”

“ _Wait, I have a goodlooking cop friend? Did someone new start?”_

“Oi!”

“ _Eat your food Lestrade, being hungry makes you talk like a crazy person.”_

“Takes one to know one, Genius.”

“Didn’t you have plans with John and Mary tonight Sherlock? I could have sworn John mentioned something about pie and beer.”

“ _It was cancelled last minute.”_

“Oh, I’m sorry Sherlock, that sucks.”

“ _It’s fine. I’m the one that cancelled.”_

“You? But why?”

“ _I just didn’t feel like it.”_

“So instead of spending time with your best friend and his lovely family you came here instead?”

“ _Is that wrong?”_

“No, but it is weird.”

“ _Weird?”_

“C’mon Sherlock! Spending time here at the Yard with me. I wouldn’t exactly call that fun.”

“ _It’s not fun. It’s nice.”_

“Nice?”

“ _Yes Lestrade, nice! If you don’t want me here you should just say so!”_

“Oi, Sherlock don’t go. I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t mind you being here, it makes the night less boring for sure. I’m just surprised that you are here when there are more important things to do.”

“ _There aren’t.”_

“Oh?”

“ _Lestrade.”_

“Sherlock.”

“ _I just. John is busy with his new family and I. I feel out of place there. Mary is nice and the baby is lovely but it’s not. John’s not. It’s all different now and I just. Can we just finish the rest of our dinner.”_

“I see. You came here cause I’m the next best thing. Now that does make sense.”

“ _Lestrade, I don’t…”_

“No, it’s fine Sherlock, like I said, I don’t mind the company. I take it you didn’t tell John the truth of why you couldn’t make it?”

“ _No. Just told him a case had come up. He didn’t even ask about it, just said he was sorry I couldn’t make it!”_

“Sherlock.”

“ _I know Lestrade, I know. Marriage changes a person. It’s fine.”_

“Is it?”

“ _No. But I can’t change it either.”_

“I’m sure it will get better soon, just give him some more time Sherlock. He did just become a father.”

“ _I know. Any interesting cases?”_

“That took you long enough to ask. Not really no. Just your robberies and domestics, it is the season after all.”

“ _Too bad, I could use the distraction of a good murder.”_

“ You need to find a better hobby Sherlock.”

“ _Hobbies are boring.”_

“You find everything boring.”

“ _Not true. I don’t find you boring. Generally speaking.”_

“I. Well, thank you Sherlock. I think.”

“ _You’re welcome. You done?”_

“Yes, it was lovely, thanks. I needed that.”

“ _Not a problem. You plan on working late?”_

“I finish around 1 PM, that’s if the London criminals decide to behave.”

“ _Oh okay. If you want to celebrate boxing day at my place you’re welcome to come. You still have a key righ_ t?”

“Yes I do but are you sure Sherlock? I don’t want to take up all of your time.”

“ _I’m sure. Just let yourself in. I’ll be awake anyways.”_

“You really need to sleep more Sherlock.”

“ _I’m trying.”_

“…”

“ _I have to go now. See you later Lestrade.”_

“Night Sherlock.”

 


	3. Boxing Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Greg give in to Sherlock's offer to come over after his shift?

Greg Lestrade had just finished his shift for today, it was now 1.25 AM and officially boxing day. It was starting to drizzle lightly and he rubbed his hands together to try and get warm. Standing outside in front of the door of 221B wasn’t helping to keep him warm but he couldn’t get himself to use the key that was in his hand. Not yet anyway.

He looked up again, seeing the soft and inviting light peeking out through the curtains and he took a step forward to the door. Only to stop mid move and go back again. He was at a loss, feeling like a fool for standing there, not knowing what to do.

Well, he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to go inside, see Sherlock’s eye shine brighter just a millisecond before going normal again. He wanted to take of his coat and tie and wrap himself into Sherlock’s arms, feel the warmth of his body against his own, the sent of Sherlock in his noise as he stroked those beautiful curls. He wanted to make Sherlock smile and laugh with something silly he said. He wanted to make him blush, his eyes going wide with shock before lust took over. He wanted to kiss every inch of his lean body, hear him moan and beg underneath him, his lips wet and shiny from all the kisses they shared.

Greg wanted to do a lot with Sherlock Holmes and that’s why he couldn’t go in. He shook his head, a shiver running down his back as he imaged how that scenario would go. Sherlock would look at him in horror, disgust, or even worse, pity. Sherlock would feel sorry for him, his gesture of friendliness being twisted into something more, something unwanting.

Greg took another step back, the key going back inside his pocket as little raindrops hit his head, running down his neck.

This was stupid, he was being stupid and he couldn’t afford to be stupid. Not with Sherlock. He couldn’t risk it. No matter how badly he wanted to go inside and spend time with him, it wasn’t fair to either of them. He was tired and cold and he didn’t want to drop his guard and say something stupid. Or, heaven forbid, do something stupid like pinning Sherlock to the wall and kissing him senseless.

Sherlock was just being nice, offering him some companionship after a long night of working and he was ruining it with all these silly fantasies. He couldn’t do that to Sherlock. It was better for both of them if he just went home, took a shower and went to bed, sleeping it off. Whatever ‘it’ was exactly.

He looked up at the window again. It was the first time Sherlock had come into the Yard with some food for him, the first time he asked Greg to come round to the flat to spend time together. Time that wasn’t work related. His heart swelled as he remembered Christmas Eve. It had been a huge risk, showing up at Sherlock’s door but Sherlock had let him in and time had gone by in a flash. It had been nice, really nice and Greg wanted a do over.

Only now he knew he wanted more from Sherlock then just friendship and Greg was sure Sherlock wasn’t offering more.

He was about to turn and head back home when his phone buzzed, causing him to slightly jump in shock. He never had gotten use it it and he frowned as he took out the phone. Another reason why it was a bad idea. He really was old.

His heart skipped a beat and his stomach did a nasty flip as he read the message. His hand shook and he looked up again, starring right into Sherlock’s face. He almost dropped his Phone then but instead he looked back down at the message, a hopeful feeling rising up in his body. His eyes went to the window again but Sherlock was gone, the curtain moving the only evidence he’d been there at all.

**Stop being an idiot and come inside. We’ve waited long enough. Haven’t we? SH**

Greg sucked in a breath, pocketing his Phone away and reaching for the key instead. His hand trembled slightly when he opened the door and stepped inside. This could change everything for them now. He let out a shaky breath before going up the stairs.

It was now or never.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it! Hope you liked it!  
> \-----------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/  
> \-----------------------------------


End file.
